The lust and love of Hunter Carter
by masqurade89
Summary: smut fiction. Hunter Carter finds herself in a strange relationship with Lucius Malfoy.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note 1: **The only character that I own is Hunter, I do not own Lucius Malfoy, or any other part of the magical world.

**Author's Note 2: **The ideas for these stories came to me after reading various smut fan fiction about Lucius Malfoy and OC characters.

Hunter Carter like many other Hogwarts students was in her room doing some last minute packing before returning home for the summer, when she felt a hand brush up her leg. She knew exactly who the hand belonged too.

Lucius Malfoy had taken over as Hogwarts Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher at the request of Professor Snape. Since he first started teaching at the school Hunter couldn't help noticing how he stared at her and often endeavoured to make it an extremely pleasurable experience for him. Though as hard as she'd tried she was never able to get him to give into his animal instincts.

Lucius had decided that the last day of the school year was the perfect time to enjoy himself with the student who had tormented him all year with her skirt which was shorter than school regulations allowed accentuated by the thigh high fishnet stockings she insisted on wearing and unbelievably tight white shirt that showed off her large tits and pierced nipples.

As he stroked her thigh with one hand his other snaked its way up her shirt to fondle her right tit causing her to moan and lean her head back on his shoulder exposing her neck. Lucius who was never one to miss an opportunity instantly bit down on the exposed flesh before him causing Hunter to moan even louder and push her ass against the bulge that had started to form in his pants.

Groaning with pleasure he slid his hand right up her leg to her pussy which was growing hotter and wetter by the second. "Of course a girl like you wouldn't be wearing panties" He chuckled as he brushed his hand against the lips of her pussy causing her to whimper in desperation. "Please finger me Professor" she begged grabbing the bulge that was now straining to be released with one hand and trying to force his fingers inside of her with the other.

At this sign of forcefulness from the young red head Lucius pulled away causing her to groan in discontent, she turned to see him detaching his wand with its silver snakes head from his cane and mutter a spell. Next thing she knew her hands were tied behind her back and a gag in her mouth. Lucius replaced his wand and walked over to where the girl was standing and ripped open her tight white button up shirt, the force of which caused her large tits to bounce. He grabbed her right tit and sucked it flicking her piercing with his tongue then proceeded to do the same to the left one.

After enjoying her tits Lucius bent Hunter over her desk. Hunter hoped that he was finally going to fuck her. But she was shocked when she turned her head slightly and saw him pick up his cane. He pulled up her skirt and rubbed the cane against her ass before pulling back and striking her until her ass was red each time causing her to whimper louder and louder. Then suddenly he grabbed her long red hair, pulled her head back "this is what happens when you tease your Professor and try to take control you filthy little slut" he whispered harshly in her ear striking her once more for good measure. All Blake could do was whimper in pain as tears ran down her face.

Abandoning his cane Lucius pulled her off the desk and pushed her down on her knees with one hand as the other unzipped his pants finally releasing his cock which had been throbbing throughout the whole of Blake's punishment. He removed the gag from Hunter's mouth, who proceeded to clamp her mouth shut. Lucius pushed the tip of his cock against her lips, but she refused to open her mouth and give him the pleasure he sought. Lucius once again decided harsh tactics were needed to get her to submit to him.

He pulled his hand back and slapped her causing her to open her mouth as more tears of pain ran down her face. Lucius took this moment to push the tip of his cock into her mouth, grabbing the back of her head he pushed his shaft further down her throat. He continued this until he squirted his cum down her throat forcing her to swallow every drop.

As he pulled his softening cock out of her mouth Blake threw herself to the floor tears flowing down her face as she wish she could rid herself of the taste of her Professors cum. Watching her as she lay on the floor in pain and anguish, Lucius felt himself start to get hard again and decided to finally satisfy the girl who had given him the pleasure of bringing her pain.

Wand in hand Lucius levitated his bound student lover onto the bed a laid down next to her. "Professor what are you doing?" she asked as he pushed her onto her side. "Giving you what you want now that you know how to behave" he said slipping his hand up her skirt. "My, my you're even naughtier then I thought" he chuckled as he caressed her pierced clit, causing her to push her bare ass against his cock. He stopped this as quickly as he started her to groan once again in frustration.

Her frustration quickly dissolved as she felt him slid his cock against her pussy coating it in her juices.  
"Do you want me?" he whispered roughly grabbing her tips.  
"Yes" she moaned quivering on anticipation.  
"You want more than just my fingers inside of you, don't you?" he whispered as he pinching her nipples. "You want my cock inside of you don't you?"  
"Y-yes" she groaned trying to control herself as best she could.  
"Yes what?" he demanded squeezing her nipples as hard as he could.  
"Y-yes Professor I want, need your cock inside of me." she begged.

He ran his hand down her body brushing his fingers teasingly over her clit before pushing the tip of his cock against the lips of her pussy. "Well that certainly is a surprise" he groaned pushing his cock further insides her, "I was not expecting you to be a Virgin". Each time her thrust deeper inside her caused her to cry out in pained pleasure as a mixture of cum and blood from her popped cherry ran down her leg.

Lucius pounded his cock into her as hard as he could savouring the sound of her satisfied moaning which got louder and louder the closer she get to her climax. Moments before she was about to cum he pulled out of her, causing her to groan sadly.

Groaning in displeasure thinking her Professor had once more decided to torment her it took Hunter a few moments to realise her hands were being released from their bonds. "Ride me" He commanded as he pulled her on top of him. Wanting to fulfill her lustful desires and finally get to have the earth shattering orgasm that had been building up inside of her, she obeyed immediately, slowly pushing herself down his shaft.

Gasping once more as her walls once more stretched to accommodate his size, Lucius decided it was time once more to take control over the teasing little slut, grabbed her hips and started to pound her. "Lean forward" he commanded. Blake once more obeyed not noticing that her professor had conjured up a magical vibrator as his lips crashed into her's she felt him start pushing the plug into her ass, causing her to gasp in shock. "A little gift for you my sweet little slut" he chuckled kissing her neck and brushing his thumb against her clit as he continued to pound her.

This pushed Hunter over the edge, the walls of her pussy clenched around his cock as an orgasm ripped through her body causing her to release a moan the whole of Hogwarts would have heard if it hadn't been for the fact that there was a silencing charm on her room. The force of her pussy clenching his cock forced him to finally squirt his cum deep inside of her pussy.

She collapsed on the bed next to him as a mix of their cum started sliding down her thighs. After finally catching his breath, Lucius cleaned himself off, zipped up his pants, readjusted his shirt and replaced his robes. "You might want to go clean-up" he said pulling her too her feet and pushing her towards the bathroom attached to her room, "Oh and I wouldn't try to take that out before you get home" he smirked, tapping the vibrator with his wand. "Have a good summer Miss Carter" Professor Malfoy said departing from her room leaving her quite stunned about all that had just happened.


	2. Chapter 2

Hunter was in her bedroom trying to decide which dress she should wear to the Ministry of Magic's Summer Party. As she looked through the options her mother had set out for her, Hunter's mind began to wonder to her last day of school. It had been 2 week since that life changing event, from the moment he walked out of her room she knew she would never want a boy her own age, she would always crave for the touch of a man with experience and the ability to pull her into line.

Eventually she decides on an emerald green 50's style halter neck swing dress that accentuated her large tits and curvy hips. With her dress picked out Hunter moved on to showering and applying her make-up. She returned to her room to find a black eagle owl sitting on her bed with a not tied to its leg. She quickly untied the note from its leg and pat it on the head before letting it fly off out her window. Reading the note she couldn't help smirking at the message written in sophisticated scrawl that she knew all too well.

'_**Don't forget to wear the gift I gave you to the party tonight'**_

She shuddered with excitement as she walked over to her chest of draws and slid the top draw open and pulled out the magical vibrator he had shocked her with during their last encounter. She slowly pushed the vibrator up her ass just as he had done to her, and then lay down on her bed to give her body a chance to accommodate the intrusion in her ass as it expanded in her ass.

After half an hour she decided she really should get dressed before her parent decided to check up on her. As she stood up she felt the muscles in her ass tighten around the vibrator. After getting dressed in her dress, signature thigh high fishnets and black high heeled sandals, Hunter made her way down stairs where her parents were waiting to escort her to the party and show her off to their friends and colleagues.

Having finally arrived at the party Hunter ditched her parents in search of alcohol and Mr Malfoy. She came to a table coved in champagne filled glasses, she picked up two glasses which she preceded to skull before picking up a third glass. "Aren't you a bit young to be drinking Miss Carter?" came a familiar voice behind her. She turned to see Lucius Malfoy standing in front of her. "That's never stopped me before" she said smirking at him before walking away. Lucius watched her as she walked out of the door deciding to take a detour to the bar before following her.

He found Hunter sitting in the only abandoned room attached to the corridor, "Thought you might like to try something a bit stronger than champagne" he smirked as he pushed one of the glasses of Fire-whisky he was holding into her hand. "Thanks" she said and proceeded to swallow it in two gulps letting the liquor burn her throat.

Lucius hadn't expected the almost 17 year old to be able handle the strong alcoholic liquid so well but watching her gulp down the remainder of his drink he found himself getting even more turned on then when he first spotted her standing by the table of champagne.

After removing the glasses from her hands and placing them on the small table that resided close by, he then proceeded to untie her halter neck dress "Did you do as I asked you?" he questioned her as he pulled the dress over her tits which were abnormally large for a girl her age. "Why don't you see for yourself!" she smirked grabbing one of his hands and pushing it up the back of her dress. "It's good to see you've learnt to listen to your elders" he whispered in her ear, his warm breath causing her to shudder.

Slowly he moved his hand from her ass to her clit which he proceeded to teasingly brush his thumb against, causing Hunter to moan in pleasure as her pussy started to get wet. As he rubbed her clit more vigorously Lucius started to pinch and rub one of her pierced nipples with his other hand while kissing and nipping her neck. The combination of these three things caused Hunter to let out a loud shuddering moan as she orgasmed for the first time that night.

Pulling his hands away from her sensitive body parts, Lucius grab her long red hair "Turn around" he commanded roughly pulling at the tangled hair wrapped around his fingers. Not wanting to anger him Hunter obeyed, quickly turning to face the grey brick wall. He grabbed her shoulder forcing her to bend slightly allowing the lips of her shaved pussy to be visible from underneath her dress. He knelt down and ran his tongue along the lips of her pussy causing her to moan in shock.

Enjoying the moans of the satisfied young woman, Lucius started to lick more vigorously, causing her juices started to drip into his mouth. Shaken by this sudden intense pleasure Hunter found herself gripping to the cold hard brick wall for support. After this second orgasm, Lucius decide the twitching of his cock was too much to control.

"Do you want me inside of you?" he asked her rubbing his hand across her ass.  
"Y-yes!" she groaned. "Yes what?" he questioned savagely, smacking her on the ass. "Yes Mr Malfoy I want you inside of me. P-please" she begged.  
"Good girl" he whispered in her ear as he pushed himself inside her.  
"You're so much tighter then I remember" he moaned pushing her up against the rough brick wall causing her tits to scrape against it, which in turn lead to Hunter gasping in pain.

Noticing this, Lucius pulled her away from the wall and looked down to see the wounds starting to bleed. Leaning his head over her shoulder he grabbed one of her tits and started to lick the blood from it. As he fucked her harder and harder he let his other hand slid down to her clit, the pleasure of which forced Hunter to push back against him, causing her body to convulse and shudder as a third and final orgasm ran through her body. These convulsions soon lead to Lucius squirting his cum deep inside of her.

Exhausted the pair lent against the cool brick wall trying to catch their breath. Lucius being the first to catch his breath cleaned himself off, zipped up his pants and readjusted his clothing. "Well it was nice seeing you again Miss Carter" he said in an extremely formal voice. "I'll be sure to send you an owl to invite you for a play date later in the summer when Draco will be away at his mother's" he smirked, brushing his thumbs against her nipples one last time before leaving the room.

Checking the fancy silver watch her parents had given her for her 16th birthday Hunter noted she had been missing from the party for suspiciously long amount of time, she quickly readjusted her dress and made her way back to the main party hall. "Where have you been young lady? Your mother and I have been looking everywhere for you!" her father said angrily as he grabbed her by the wrist and dragged her towards the apparition point.

As she lay in her bed that night Hunter couldn't believe how interesting her summer was already turning out to be.


	3. Chapter 3

Hunter sat in the library of her parent's large home trying to make progress with her summer homework, which was really hard to do considering her mind constantly decided to wander back to the two extremely intermit encounters she had had with Lucius Malfoy. Reminiscing about these encounters allowed her to forget the fact that he was yet to owl her for their play date.

Deciding that her efforts were totally pointless Hunter stalked back to her room find two owls flying around her ceiling. The first owl to land was a snowy owl she recognised as her mothers, she untied the note from its leg and allowed it to fly once more out the window.

_**'Hunter, dad and I going on business trip. Don't know when we'll be back. Will write soon. Be good. -Mum'**_

It wasn't uncommon for Hunter's parents to leave on business without coming home to pack, they went on so many business trip that they were both in the habit of keep a pack suitcase in their offices. as she tossed the note in the bin the black eagle owl landed, allowing her to untie a second note from its leg before flying out the window.

_**'Heard your parents are away on business. Time for our little play date'**_

Hunter dropped the note and rushed down stairs to the fireplace and threw floo powder into the flames, "Malfoy Manor" she showers over the roaring flames.  
With a thud she landed on cold white marble floor.

"Hello Miss Carter" came a cold familiar voice. She looked up to see Lucius Malfoy reaching out a hand to help her up "Nice of you to arrive so promptly he said leading her over to two lounge chairs that stood by the fire place. Would you like a drink?" he asked walking over to his liquor cabinet "Yes please" she said as she watched him pour her a large glass of fire whisky. He stood watching her as she gulped down her drink, which she finished in 3 minutes. "Would you like another?" he offered noticing her eyes start to get unfocused. "Yes please" she giggled as the extra strong fire whisky started to take effect. Lucius lent forward and kissed Hunter roughly on the lips as he pressed the glass of whisky into her hand, watching closely as she gulped it down too. Within 5 minutes of finishing her second drink Hunter passed out in her chair. Lucius picked her up and carried her to their new play rooms.

Hunter awoke to find herself wearing nothing but her fishnets and heeled shoes, chained up in the middle of a dark room. Feeling her body start to tingle she looked down to see a large vibrator had been shoved into her pussy along with the usual one that was shoved up her ass every time she encountered Lucius Malfoy. "You've been a very bad girl Miss Carter." came a cold voice, she turned her head to see Lucius standing behind her stripped down to his pants holding a whip. "it's about time you were punished for the naughty things you have done, starting with the fact that you have some very intermit piercings at the age of sixteen. That's five lashings" he said as he proceeded to strike her five times across the ass. "Second is the fact that you seem incapable of wearing regulation school uniform that's five more lashings." he said as he struck her ass five more times. "And finally the fact that you shagged your teacher, that's twenty lashings." he said and proceeded to whip her twenty times.

With each strike Hunter's moans got louder and louder caused by the fact that each time he struck her the muscles in her ass tightened around the vibrator, bringing her closer and closer to orgasming.

Noticing this Lucius pulled the vibrator out of her pussy smirking at the sight of soaked pussy, before pushing two of his long fingers inside of her, causing Hunter to gasp and moan at this unusual occurrence. Deciding to push her further he ran his tongue over her lips and up to her clit, causing the walls of her pussy to clench around his fingers and cum run down as her orgasm ripped through her body. Being satisfied with her reaction Lucius stood up and wiped off his fingers.

Pushing himself against her so he could feel the cold metal of her piercings against him, "Enjoy that did we?" he whispered. "Y-yes" she replied shivering as his lips brushed against her ear. "What do you want?" he asked her. "I want you Master Lucius." she said knowing that this sign of submission would get her what she wanted. Relishing the way his name sounded in her voice, he unlocked her chains and carried her over to the bed and gave her what she'd begged him for.

"So how do you like our play room?" Lucius asked as they lay trying to catch their breath, "It's amazing." She said leaning her head on his shoulder. "So would you like to see the rest of the house?" he asked kissing her on the forehead. "I would love to, but maybe we should clean up first." She said getting up and pulling him towards a door that was obviously the bathroom.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: **This is the last chapter in the story. Thank you so much for reading and please remember to review, I'd really like to know what people thought of the story. Also and extremely big thank you to those of you who followed it.

A few weeks Lucius awoke to find Hunter lying on the bathroom floor. "Hunter, sweetheart are you ok?" he asked lifting her head into his lap. After spending a few days with him Hunter hand found that Lucius Malfoy did actually have a caring side, something very few people got to see. "I thinking I'm dying!" she groaned burring her face into his leg. "Don't be silly, you're probably pregnant after all we have been spending a lot of time misbehaving." he replied running his fingers through her hair. "Oh yeah because that's soooo much better!" she hissed at him. "How would you know anyway?" "Well first of all you're tired ALL the time, you've been craving strange food and your breasts are so tender and swollen you bite my head off every time I touch them. But if you want to be sure I think we can get a healer from St Mungo's to come give us a medical opinion." he said as he picked her up and carried her back into the room they shared.

A healer came and went confirming what Hunter had been afraid of, she was going to have Lucius's child and Draco was going to be a brother to a child whose mother was the same age as him. Draco already had a low opinion of her ever since she refused to shag him in their 5th year.

Lucius returned to find Hunter in tears, "Do you hate the idea of having my child that much?" he asked her bushings her fringe out of her eyes. "I'm sorry, it's just "I'm so scared." she said looking into his steely grey eyes with her bright blue ones. "I know pet, but you don't have to do it alone. I will always be there for you." he said pulling her into a hug. "At least we don't have the problem of trying to explain this whole crazy relationship to my parents" she said sighing sadly.

A week earlier Hunter had received a little saying her parents had been killed in an explosion at the hotel they had been staying at. Lucius had somehow managed to help her through her grief. Hunter felt like she should have been sadder for longer. Even though she was sad about her parent's death, Hunter and spent so much time without her parents she could hardly remember what it was like to have them around.

Months flew by, Lucius had managed to find a way for Hunter to finish her seventh year of school at home where she would be safe and comfortable.

An eight and a half months pregnant Hunter was lying in bed, as instructed by a healer, bored out of her brain until Lucius finally decided to join her. Finally having company Hunter decided to have some fun.

As soon as Lucius lay down next to her, she pulled him in to a passionate kiss. "I'm happy to see you too." he chuckled pulling away as she tried to deepen the kiss, knowing full well what she was trying to attempt. Hunter pouted at him knowing that she'd just been out fox. "Come on sweetheart, the healer said we can't have sex again until the baby's born." he said wrapping his arms around her. "You just don't want to have sex with me because I've gotten fat." she said as tears formed in her eyes. "Don't be ridiculous Hunter, I love you otherwise I would have kicked you out months ago and made you deal with this alone." he said kissing her forehead. "I love you too." she mumbled snuggling her head into his chest before dozing off.

River awoke suddenly as intense pain ripped through her body. Her water had just broken. "Lucius wake up!" she screamed shaking the startled blonde man as hard as she could while writhing in pain from the oncoming contractions. "What's wrong?" he asked sleepily. "Baby's coming" she said groaning in pain. Lucius rushed down the hall to wake up the healer he had hired to stay in the house until the baby was born.

After an hour and a half of intense labour and trying to break Lucius's fingers Hunter gave birth the beautiful baby girl, with her father's white blonde hair and her mother's bright blue eye. "Those eyes will light up the darkest of rooms, just like your mother's" he whispered holding little girl in his arms. "What shall we name her?" he asked passing the sleeping child to her mother. "I was thinking Lucy Hope Malfoy" she said leaning her head on his shoulder. "I like it." he said smiling before kissing her on the forehead. Sleep quickly overcame the pair, it had been a long night, and each one that preceded it was bound to be just as long or longer. But for now everything was as it should be, happy, quiet and safe.


End file.
